User talk:Munchman14/Munch Palace
Archive 1 Leave your Munch Palace order below. I will ship the item, as long as I have it in stock. My page can be found here. Orders Order (Done!) Can I have 20 loose sparks for 20 clicks please? Tell me what to click on. -tradeylouish 01:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you can click anywhere on my page.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 12:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. Are there any items you want before you reopen your store? I may be able to sell them to you. -tradeylouish 20:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I currently really need pipes, gypsum, and thornax.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I can sell thornax, how many do you need? I don't have any gypsum or pipes at the moment, but may be able to get some. -tradeylouish 20:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Anywhere beween 50 and 100 (Name your price.)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll sell 100 for 20 clicks. -tradeylouish 04:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I clicked 20 times on you're totemic animals.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, will send items -tradeylouish 05:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Offer (Done!) Even though the store is closed can I still sell you items? I would like to sell you 100 thornax since you have very limited amount and I have over 4000. How many clicks would you give me? 00:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I do need thornax, but I owe lots of people clicks. I'll contact you on you're talk page when I'm ready to trade.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Deal. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 19:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. And sorry but I don't have any pipes/gypsums. solar cells (Done!) could I have 20 solar cells? -1331hi Ok, I sent them.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 4 -1331hi Order I'd like 200 apples and 20 apple pies, please. My mln username is . Thanks! 01:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) order could I have 5 engines and 10 solar power cells? 12:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It seems munchman isn't available like he says he is but you are on my friends list and I can send you the 5 engines and 10 solar power cells. BrickWheels (talk) 20:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) for madhavandawg may i please have 150 thornax i will want to pay in tires thanks please let me know Phantom orchid Hi it's the sub and i want 20 phantom orchids and 5 form 20bs. I already clicked. Thanks! The Sub 03:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I want to sell you 4 gypsum put the clicks on my gated garden. Thanks! The Sub 17:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) BrickWheels's Order I would like 150 tires I just started rank 3 and need a lot of tires. I clicked your lego magazine module 15 times. Please send tires. I sent you a friend request too. MLN user name: BrickWheels BrickWheels (talk) 19:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) anonymous can i have a apple butter and a straberry jam . legoman_756 22:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I will make you an apple butter and strawberry jam. BrickWheels (talk) 10:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) what do i click 21:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) click my stunt track module please. BrickWheels (talk) 19:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) i clicked 23:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Strawberrys I will sell you Strawberrys. I have 187 strawberrys my mln is smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 07:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) **I won't be able to get on here for 1 1/2 weeks. OK? !(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 07:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) **I have 232 now. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 16:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Selling items Can I sell you any items? What do you need? -tradeylouish 08:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey stop by my talk page and tell me what you have to sell because I will gladly buy it off you for any price you want for it (but be reasonable).BrickWheels (talk) 19:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC)